The power they know not of
by supersandman86
Summary: Twin fan fiction, the wrong chosen one, neglected Harry. Quick summery there. Harry, neglected twin of the Potters thinks no can never see his true self, until someone steps into his life to not only find his destiny, but three others along the way and find the balance within their magic. Grey Harry/Grey Ginny, Dumbledore and Potter parent bashing. No Ron bashing.


**Ok this is a first for me outside of the HTTYD box, but I like both and always have ideas for them. This one if you're gonna guess is a twin wrong chosen one type. I was toying the idea in my head and thought I'd share it with you, my readers. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1- Impressed**

High over the rocky mountain overlooking the wild trees of the forbidden forest, a lone figure, concealed in an all grey cloak, watches over the village of Hogsmeade and to the large castle of Hogwarts. The British school for young wizard and witches to learn more about magic in their world before they reach the age of legal maturity to use it outside of education.

For most, especially first years, the castle itself hold an impressive and magnificent aura of magic that's been around since the four founders of the school first created it with their own hands, or in this case wands.

An insight that the lone figure too is impressed with, the thing that doesn't though is the inhabitants, most have lost the meaning behind the founders reasoning behind the school, to unite the student no matter the house they were put in, but too much bad blood and false history has lead to all four houses divided.

Sighing the figure pulls back the hood of their cloak revealing a young man, no older than fifteen, with emerald green eyes that could pierce your very soul if he wanted to and not obscured by a pair of glasses, a couple of small scars on his right cheek, most likely from a creature or some sort of hex and messy jet black hair with several small braids at the back.

But the most noticeable feature is the lightening shape scar upon his forehead, still visible and red like it was recently done, despite being nearly as old as the boy himself.

Here standing among the cliff watching over everything is none other than Harry Potter himself.

Son of the noble house of Potter to James and Lily Potter.

Godson and apparent heir to Sirius Black of the noble house of Black.

And the boy who lived against the killing curse by the darkest wizard this side of the century, Lord Voldemort, and the chosen one.

These factor however never came into play for him for one reason.

His twin, Dominic Potter.

The boy what was falsely named the boy who lived and made the chosen one by everyone, including their parents who survived that night.

Harry, impressively, can remember most of that night, considering he was only fifteen months old at the time.

**Fourteen years earlier**

"Lily! He's here! He's found us!" James shouted as he looked through the bedroom window watching as the mutilated figure in a pure black cloak walks slowly toward the gate of the Potter cottage in Grimmauld place, wand in hand ready to finish the job he spent over a year doing since he heard of the prophecy.

He knew of two families to which it meant, both had defied him thrice, both powerful families but only one family stood out more than the other and the reason he was here.

Voldemort knew just him the babies here were half-blood just like him and chose them out of the Longbottoms, but after this he'll go after them too.

James meanwhile had his own wand out ready to fight so his wife and twin boys could escape as he headed downstairs and out the front door, ignoring Lilys screams of protest.

Both duellist paused, staring each other down, wands at the ready as the dark lord spoke first.

"Stand aside Potter! No pureblood needs to be spilled tonight. I'll even let that mudblood that you call a wife live, just hand over the boys" his voice, though calm still sent a shiver down James' spine, but he wouldn't back down, he needed to give them enough time to escape.

Seeing his opponent not budge, he only sighed as he said one final sentence before all hell broke loose.

"Have it your way then"

With that both wands flying in all directions, spells, jinxes and curses flying from each as both wielders jumped, dodged and moved from their opponents onslaught.

While James was an excellent duellist, he was no match by the power of the seasoned veteran that is Voldemort and soon he was overpowered.

With the advantage, the dark lord considered using his signature killing curse and ending the Potter line once the boys were killed, instead, he decided to hit him with a powerful knock-back jinx with enough force to slam the Potter patriarch right into the wall of the cottage, knocking him out in the process as Voldemort grinned evilly, he always preferred to torture his victims anyway and watch in delight as they begged for death to which he'd generously complies with.

Hearing the slight cries upstairs, he smiled that they haven't left, more the arrogance on their part thinking the great dark lord could be easily taken down, with that resolved he slowly made his was into the house and up the stairs looking up to see the auburn hair of Lily Potter at the top, wand in hand, shaking at the sight of her Husbands killer coming to take her boys away from her.

Again with futile efforts despite how powerful she really is, she's overwhelmed by Voldemorts sheer power and even more when he hits her with a 'cruciatus' curse, causing her to drop her wand in agony from the pain the curse is inflicting throughout her body before he levitated her off the ground and just like with her husband, slams her against the wall, knocking her out and leaving him free to his target, following the cries coming from the nearest room.

As he stood by the door frame towards the bedroom, his eyes notices two cots, each with a baby boy in each one.

The baby who was screaming his head off, had a mess of auburn hair and brown eyes while the more quiet one had a mess of black hair and green eyes, staring at him curiously, showing no fear.

He wondered which baby was which the prophecy foretold, he knew one would be close to his power if they are to defeat him so using his own knowledge of reading peoples magical core decided to test it out on these two, he'll kill both just to make sure but rather take in delight in killing the stronger one first and seeing the fear in the other from the other twin.

He inspected the core of the auburn boy first, besides the screaming, he was disappointed that the boy had nothing special about him, his core was like any other infants, barely there.

"Pathetic!" he hissed as he turned toward the more calmer boy, still staring at him, no more like glaring at him, he seemed not afraid of him which impressed the dark lord for even adults fear him, all except Dumbledore.

Deciding to quench his curiosity, he inspected this boy too to his delight.

The boys core was practically radiating with power, way beyond that of a normal infant.

"Fascinating" he whispered to himself, trying to ignore the glare that was increasing from the boy towards him, raising his wand ready to land the final blow.

"I would say it's both fortunate and unfortunate that you impressed me young Potter, but I can't have you growing up and taking me down in future. A shame really, if the circumstances were any different, you could have been my apprentice" he gave a fake sigh as he carried on "oh well, death awaits you" pulling his wand back ready to say the curse that'll end it all, completely oblivious to the boys eye's glow bright.

"Avada kedavra!" he shout as the tip of his wand blasts out a stream of green light directly at young black haired boy, ready to kill him upon hit.

But it didn't even get close, somehow the boy not only created a powerful shield to block the curse but also stopped it mid air, surprising and even putting fear into the dark lord.

"Impossible!" was the final word before the scream from the boy silenced him for good.

"Bad man!" with that the killing curse that was sent to him increased and exploded right back towards the dark lord, destroying not only his body but half the wall behind too and shattering the window near the auburn haired babe, screaming even more as a stray shard slashed him over his cheek, leaving a deep 'V' shaped cut across it.

His brother meanwhile had almost depleted his core on the shield and reflecting the curse back, the residual energy however left a lightening bolt cut on his forehead as well as exhausting him as he fell back into his cot and fell asleep.

James meanwhile was starting to stir, hearing the scream of one of his sons upstairs, he started to get up slowly, ignoring the obvious concussion and few broken ribs from the impact of being slammed into the wall as he made his way up, grabbing his wand from the floor along the way.

As he made it up to the bedroom towards the scream, he sees a sight he can't believe.

The room itself was completely destroyed, debris from what was left of the blasted wall littered the ground as well as the outside into the garden.

Slowly he walked through, only catch the glimpse of what was left of a black robe, bits of white flesh and shining blood stained it until James came to the conclusion.

Voldemort is gone.

Although he feels joy, he still needs to tend to his screaming son, Dominic, as he clearly sees the cut on his cheek.

Picking him up and cooing him while he tends to the wound, unfortunately, being inexperienced in healing magic and still a little dazed from the earlier impact, caused it to not fully heal, leaving a visible scar upon his cheek.

As soon as one son was safely in his arms, he leaned over into Harrys cot to see him fast asleep, no crying or signs of the lightning bolt scar irritating him. He just shrugged it off and left him in the cot for the time being, not wanting to disturb him as he made his way back out of the room towards where Lily was too starting to stir.

Her body felt like she been hit by a car, but she was alive, just. She opened her eye to see her husband walking towards her with one of their boys in his arms, fearing the worst until he explained that Harry was still asleep.

It confused her how he could have slept through all that but just like James, put it to one side for another time as all she wanted to do was hold her family in her arms, thanking Merlin that they made it out in one piece.

They only had a few minutes of peace when Sirius, their best friend, arrived, fearing the worst until he made it upstairs to see them all okay, if not a beat up mind you but still alive. He told them he went to check on Peter at his apartment only to find him not there as scheduled, no sign of a struggle and no forced entry.

They all came to the same conclusion that he betrayed them willingly and Sirius would have gone after him then had it not been that his family needed him to get Dumbledore and the order here as soon as possible.

They eventually arrived, including the reluctant headmaster, as they explained what happened while they were getting healed up.

Curious, Dumbledore inspected the magical cores of both boys. Seeing the sleeping Harrys was barely registering, fearing he might be a squib and then the fully awake Dominics core was normal. The old wizard mistook that being a sign that he must have explained how Voldemort fell, plus the 'V' shaped scar only resolved that the dark lord chose him as his equal.

He lifted up the auburn haired boy to announce to everyone...

that Dominic Fleamont Pottor was the chosen one.

After that was all announced about the dark lords fall and who killed him, everywhere they went, people wanted to shake the hands of the parents and the boy who got them out of the war.

At first they were reluctant but as their little Dominic was enjoying the attention and love, they went with it too.

After all, according to Albus Dumbledore, love is what saved him in the end.

Everyone was happy.

Well all but one.

Young Harrys attention over time started to get less and less as they diverted it all towards his brother.

He tried to grab their attention the best that he could to no avail.

He recited the alphabet by the age of three, nothing.

He potty trained himself, still nothing.

Anything he did they ignored, this left him incredibly upset , especially when it came to Christmas and birthdays as they spared no expense in spoiling their favourite son while Harry barely got anything, a few chocolate frogs from them and a diary each year.

The only time he got proper gifts was when his uncle Sirius and Remus got him things he might like.

Usually in Remus' case, he got Harry books to read, which to Harrys delight, he absolutely loved while Sirius got him Zonkos products for him to play with, to this Harry was satisfied he was getting some attention.

But sadly that too changed and soon eventually Harry was alone.

At first he was broken hearted, any attention he would have got from anyone was directed to his greedy brother.

That's when suddenly upon his fifth birthday, when they threw a huge party, but not for him, but for Dominic, not even a birthday cake with his name on it, instead of being upset, he just went numb. He'll not let them see him upset! He'll do things for himself.

With that, he stayed in the sanctuary of either his room, of the Potter library, knowing his brother hates to read.

For three years after his revelation, he'd read ninety percent of the library, even performing wandless magic at the age of six before perfecting it by the age of seven as well as reading up about first through fifth year potions, ancient runes, history of magic, charms, transfigurations and many of the Hogwarts approved books before going onto more advanced reading. He was glad for the wards around the manor preventing anyone detecting under-age magic, never showing anyone what he can actually do.

But that was all soon about to change.

It was the twins, or in this case Dominic, eighth birthday and much to celebrate, because a few days beforehand, he perform his first bit of accidental magic and his family wanted to celebrate the occasion by having him taking a photo-shoot for the magazine 'Witch weekly' but this included dragging Harry to it quoting some bull about 'this being a special day for you brother, you need to show you care atleast'.

Lucky for Harry no one paid attention towards him as he sat on the grass near where Cadbury castle once stood, far away from the publicity surrounding their celebrity, scoffing knowing they only pick this spot because of the tale being it was the site of the legendary Camelot, as if his brother didn't need a bigger ego already.

He was so lost in his own thoughts he notice a tall young man sit next to him until he began to speak.

"A photo-shoot near Cadbury castle? A little cliché don't you think?" Harry nearly jumped when the attention was directed towards him.

He didn't know what to say, it been a long time since anyone acknowledged him outside of his own family, and even that was minimal. As he looked up to the face of the man who spoke to him, all he can see is a smiling warm face as he carried on.

"All this for a boy who's shown signs of magic at this age" he then looked down at Harry who by this point has gone back to looking down at the grass. The man knew what he wanted, all he needed was the right words of encouragement.

"But I guess if his own brother hasn't shown signs of magic, then I guess there is a reason to it" at this Harry scoffed with his own reply.

"Shows what you know" the man smiled knowing his landed the bait and already took the hook.

"Oh really? I don't even believe that" this got Harry to look up, anger in his eyes at this complete stranger.

"I'll have to you know I've been magic at a very young age thank you very much!" the man looked smug 'here's the line'.

"Yeah right, if you can't prove it, how can I believe you. Now your brother on the otherhand..." at this point Harry just wanted to wipe the smug look of this guys face as he saw a small stone to prove his point.

"Here!" Harry shouted as his anger not only lifted up the stone he wanted but sent several large nearby boulders rocketing up in the air aswell.

Fortunately for the man, his smile never left, in fact he looked pleased as he watch the raw power unleashed from the eight year old as more and more magic is unleashed.

Harry, after letting his trapped anger finally unleash, finally calms down, collapsing to the ground, he would have loved to rest and recover right there, but realised that gravity likes to pull things back towards the ground as he remembered the boulders he rose in the air.

As he quickly sat himself up ready to either catch them or dodge, he just sat there, completely stunned at what he witnessed right in front of him.

The man, the one who taunted him to unleash his magic, was standing in front of him, one finger up, holding all the falling projectiles like they were nothing, still with that smile upon his face.

Harry removed his glasses, wiping them on his shirt before replacing them back on, still not believing what he was seeing.

"I have to say young Harry, I'm impressed, very impressed indeed, I've seen a lot of untapped power in my time, yours I knew would be great, but even that impressed me"

Harry just blinked, someone was impressed with his powers? No ones been impressed with him since that night that changed his life forever.

Suddenly his eyes widened, he used magic! Out in the open! Under-aged magic was forbidden! Plus his parents will punish him, he used powerful magic, this will upset his brother and in turn his parents.

He snapped his head up suddenly as he heard chuckling coming from the man who started all this, but before he could ask what was so funny, he answered like he could read his mind.

"Boy, you don't have to worry, I put up several wards to not only conceal your magic during you spectacular display of levitation but also a power disillusionment charm to conceal us from onlookers" he simply shrugged while carrying on "when you spend centuries keeping yourself hidden from the world, it becomes second nature to cast such charms very easily"

Harry had to nod in agreement as he spoke for what seemed like a long time.

"Yeah, I suppose the experience makes it easier too..." he then shook his head at what the man last said "..wait hold up! Did you say 'centuries'?! As in you hundreds of years old?!"

"Ehh, more like over a thousand, but who's counting?" he replied, chuckling at the end like it was no big deal.

Harry meanwhile looked from shock to concern, wondering who this guy was. He can't be that old surely. He looks like someone who just recently got out of school.

That was until he looked at the eyes, although the face looks young, the eyes show wisdom beyond what he's ever seen, like they unravelled mysteries and at the same time seen sorrow of what it can do.

"Who are you?" it more came out a whisper, but still heard by the man.

Suddenly the young man changed quickly to a much older man, with a long white braided beard that would out rival Dumbledores easily. But even as an old man, he still holds the posture of a much younger age.

But what intrigued Harry was when a staff, made from what looks like a tree branch holding a glowing blue orb at the top, appeared out of no where.

The older man simple smile with more composure than his younger counterpart as he finally introduced himself.

"Greeting Harry James Potter, I am Merlin Emrys"


End file.
